Mysterious Living Room
Santa Claus, Jolly Snowman, and Christmas Elf have arrived to the Manor. They want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Besides, they also want to help you to unlock the magic room. The Christmas spirit is in the air. The fire is crackling in the fireplace. Wonderful scent of pine and evergreen is filling the room. The shadows from candle flames are dancing on the walls. Explore the Mysteroius Living Room and unravel its wonderful secrets! Everyone enjoys receiving Christmas gifts. Assemble the Chest of Wonders and experience its Christmas magic. Gift Bag Butler Alfred: All right, we have found all the main gifts. There are only few things left to find. First of all, we are missing a bottle with Rose Syrup, which I wanted everyone to try. Secondly, we need to find Paper Streamers. I wanted to use them to decorate pine trees in the Manor. We are going to have a grand celebraton if you find these items! *Find 3 Rose Syrup from Santa Claus *Get 3 Paper Streamers from Santa Claus *Assemble the Bag with Gifts Butler Alfred: You won't believe how happy our Santa Clause is! He finally has all his Christmas gifts back in his gift bag again! Now Santa has gone to the Cellar. I think I should also get some refreshments from Martha. Basket of Snowdrops Martha the Maid: How will the Snowman button his white sheepskin coat? The coat has no buttons. The Snowman also needs mittens otherwise its hands will get cold when it picks snowdrops in the forest. *Get 5 Green Buttons from the Snowman *Get 5 Mittens from the Snowman *Assemble the Basket of Snowdrops Martha the Maid: Thank you! The Snowman has just returned from the forest and has brought a Basket of Snowdrops for us. Bright Necklace Martha the Maid: Our Elf is so happy now. The Elf's Wings are shining and sparkling in the sun. My eyes hurt when I look at them. *Get 5 Silvery Dust from the Elf *Get 5 Cat's Eye from the Elf *Assemble the Bright Necklace Astronomer Andrew: It's very symbolic that the Elf has asked us to assemble the Bright Necklace. Martha, I would like you to have it as a Christmas gift. I hope that you will accept it. This necklace will lighten your way even during the darkest nights. Christmas Tree Balls Martha the Maid: Alfred, do you wear any gemstone jewelry that improves your memory? Do you remember where you hid your Christmas decorations? It's time to thing about the holiday tree. I hope we won't have to ask our neighbors to lend us their Christmas decorations this year. *Help the creatures at friends places and find 3 Christmas Tree Balls Butler Alfred: Dear Martha, I have started wearing opal cufflinks recently. They say that this gemstone improves intuition. My intuition told me where I should look for the box with our Christmas tree balls. I have found them and brought have them to you. Now you can start decorating the pine tree. Snowman Ice Cream Martha the Maid: I am craving for some ice cream. Let's say a scoop of either vanilla, apricot or banana ice cream with some chocolate glaze on top. Yummy! I know that our cook has already made some ice cream for Christmas. *Help the Snowman and receive an Ice Cream Pop as an reward (needed: 2) Martha the Maid: They make delicious ice cream in our Manor! The cook told me that she uses the ice cream receipt that the snowman gave to her. She received it as a little thank you gift from him. '' Bronze Key ''Martha the Maid: Where have I put the Bronze Key? We need it to unlock the Mysterious Living Room which appears in the Manor right before the winter holidays. We also need some fireflies to light the Manor while we are looking for the Bronze Key. It should be somewhere here. *Assemble the Bronze Key *Unlock the Mysterious Living Room and explore it (Further quests there) Martha the Maid: All right, we have found the old Bronze Key and the Mysterious Living Room! I wonder who cleans this room. It looks very clean. I have heard that some special ghosts do it. It's good that I don't have to do anything in the room to prepare it for the celebration. Reward: Chest of Wonders The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Gadgets: 10 , 5 , 10 *Helpers: 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 *Charges: 10 random * : 25,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Uninitiated Category:Event